


Volkwaytober.

by vclkway



Category: SPAINRP - Fandom, volkway
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkway/pseuds/vclkway
Relationships: Viktor Volkov - Jack Conway, Viktor Volkov / Jack Conway, volkway - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Cigarro y Orgullo.

–Joder, me cago en la puta. –se quejó el mayor, intentando encender su cigarrillo por cuarta vez, sin lograrlo… Por cuarta vez.

Tiró el mechero lejos y botó el cigarro, aún nuevo, sacando otro de la cajetilla y buscando algún otro mechero por ahí, mientras Volkov le miraba desde el otro lado del despacho.

–Quizás está haciéndolo demasiado enojado. Siempre hace lo mismo. –comentó, caminando tranquilo hacia donde estaba el artefacto tirado y algo roto. –Y también siempre lo tira a la mierda. –rió, poniendo la pequeña tapita que estaba algo salida en su lugar, ajustándolo bien y sacando un cigarro propio en lo que se acercaba a Conway.

–Cállate, gilipollas. No funciona, no es mi puta culpa que vendan cosas en mal estado. –se quejó, dándose por vencido al no encontrar otro encendedor y dejando el cigarro sobre el cenicero.

–Venga, Conway. No se enoje, que lo noto muy tenso. –puso el cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió con el mechero anteriormente desechado, consiguiéndolo a la primera.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa se acercó al mayor y lo puso entre sus labios, aprovechando de guiñarle y dejando el mechero al lado del cigarrillo, en el escritorio.

–Anormal. –bufó, dándole una calada al cigarro y tirando el humo sobre la cara del menor. –No necesitaba ayuda y estaba malo. Solo que tus manos son muy… Delicadas y tus dedos largos y, joder, que lo haces todo tranquilo. –se quejó, dando otra calada. 

–Joder, ni intenta ocultar el orgullo, ¿no? –rió, alejándose un poco, pero Conway le tomó desde la pistolera y lo acercó, lanzando el humo nuevamente sobre su rostro. –Ya entendí, coño.

Rodó los ojos y Conway dio otra calada más, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados antes de besarle, soltando el humo en su boca. Sabía que eso era algo que le jodía bastante al más alto, y le gustaba molestarlo.

–Gracias, gilipollas. –murmuró con una sonrisa cuando se separaron y Volkov le miró con el ceño fruncido, quitándole el cigarro para dar un par de caladas él mismo.

–Ya, me quedó claro. –rió bajo, devolviéndole el cigarro antes de volver al papeleo que tenía.


	2. Pocky game - silencio.

Conway entró al departamento haciendo el menor ruido posible, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto la bolsa que llevaba con un par de regalos para su -compañero de piso- hizo ruido, y cagándose en su puta madre internamente cuando chocó contra la pequeña mesa frente al sofá.

Estaba todo oscuro y estaba seguro de que Volkov ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Fácilmente al día siguiente podría darle todo lo que le había conseguido en la mañana.

 _"No te haré tortitas,"_ recuerda que dijo una vez y rió para sí mismo. Había fallado en eso, ya que varias veces le había despertado con el olor de panqueques o waffles, o quizás solo unas tostadas.

Y ahora… ¿Por qué los regalos?

Fácil.

La había cagado. Había dicho cosas que no debía, y no sabía cómo arreglarlo con palabras. O sea, no podía. Su orgullo no lo dejaba, siempre había sido así.

Pero al menos ahora tenía la intensión de disculparse de alguna forma.

Encendió la linterna de su celular y ajustó el brillo al mínimo, cosa de que pudiese solo marcar el camino hacia la habitación del ruso sin posibilidades de despertarlo, chocando con la puerta igualmente y pegándose con la manilla por la zona de las costillas, soltando un jadeo suave de dolor, haciendo que la bolsa volviese a hacer ruido.

Volkov se revolvió en la cama y encendió la luz que tenía a un lado, viendo al mayor con los ojos entrecerrados. Aún estaba enojado, pero, joder. Conway estaba empapado.

–Lo siento, es que está lloviend-

No pudo terminar, ya que Volkov le hizo callar.

Se paró, se estiró y junto a un bostezo fue hacia el baño, volviendo con dos toallas.

Aún sin decir nada, tomó la bolsa y la dejó sobre la cama, viendo por encima lo que había y volviendo hacia el otro, pasando una toalla por su cabello, secándole un poco.

La cercanía con la que estaban le hubiese sentado mal en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora mismo le importaba poquísimo. Tenía sueño porque le habían despertado y hambre porque se había ido a dormir sin comer, como si tuviese cinco años y hubiese hecho un berrinche.

Llevó a Conway con cuidado hasta la cama y puso la otra toalla ahí antes de hacer que se sentara, desabrochándole la camisa con toda la confianza del mundo aún medio dormido mientras el contrario le veía con una sonrisa tierna. Le era raro tanta... "Cercanía" con el ruso, pero tener sus suaves manos las cuales no entendía cómo se mantenían casi intactas (dígase casi sin cicatrices) recorriendo su pecho le hacía sentir bien. Le daba seguridad, le hacía pensar que realmente se interesaba por él.

Y bueno, ¿cómo no va a pensar eso? Hace unas horas estaban yendo por sus lados, enojados, y ahora aún cuando le despertó, le está cuidando.

En cuanto terminó, Volkov salió de la habitación y volvió a los pocos segundos con el pantalón de pijama que usa y ropa interior.

Se la entregó y pasó una mano por su ojo, bostezando de nuevo mientras Conway soltaba una pequeña risa pensando en lo que diría mañana el ruso si se entera que anduvo buscando entre sus calzoncillos. Le dio la espalda para que pudiese cambiarse en paz, cerrando los ojos y estirando sus brazos, saltando un poco en cuanto sintió los brazos del otro rodeando su cintura.

Volkov bufó, odiándose a sí mismo por siempre ceder ante sus caricias, tomándole de la mano para poder meterse a la cama y dormir un poco, pero antes, Conway tomó la bolsa y se la entregó. Viktor pudo notar algo que nunca antes había visto en el otro... Algo de timidez, podría decirse. O quizás solo era un pedazo de su orgullo desprendiéndose en cuanto sacó la pequeña carta que había dentro, dejando para después lo demás.

_"La cagué, soy un gilipollas... Pero tu gilipollas."_

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Ahora fue el turno de Volkov para soltar una pequeña risa. Sabía que hasta decir eso le era difícil, pero sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía salir de él.

Suspiró y afirmó, sacando las otras cosas que habían dentro; varias cajas de pockys de distintos sabores. Odiaba que Conway supiese ya las cosas que más le gustan.

Dejó todo en la bolsa nuevamente y la dejó a un lado de la cama, tirando por ahí la toalla que había puesto sobre las sábanas y antes de tirar la otra pasó una mano por el pelo de Conway, despeinándolo un poco y asegurándose de que no estuviese tan mojado al menos.

Al dejarla por ahí también, se metió en la cama y se acomodó, abriendo un solo ojito cuando no sintió al mayor a su lado.

–Ven. –susurró, haciéndole un espacio a su lado y sonriendo un poco ante su expresión confundida, acurrucándose contra su pecho en cuanto se metió a la cama.

Conway le abrazó con cuidado, algo temeroso, como si se tratase de porcelana y no se demoró mucho en bostezar. Se sentía un poco mejor al tener al ruso entre sus brazos, le hacía bien sentir cómo cada vez estaba menos tenso.

–Te perdono. –escuchó, bajito, y sonrió.


End file.
